Rotti, what Rotti?
by Eira Lloyd
Summary: Koryn and Eira rewatch Repo! only to find out they both want to do the same thing: kill Rotti. Fortunately, this is rather easy to do thanks to Eira's dimension cannon. One-shot. Weird and murder-y.


**A/N: What's this? Two one-shots in one day? Well... That used to be normal, I think. Well, I dunno about one day, but at least I posted them pretty regularly. Now... not so much. Anyway, you don't want to hear about that, you want to read a story! So, this is my fourth "Koryn's Responsible For This" and... Well, this is also going to be weird. I basically use my KRFTs to vent our frustration on some characters or some situations in films and everything... Anyway, uh, should I give any warnings? Character death and... Weirdness, plus murder-y feelings and all. Hope you like it, at least a bit!**

**Rotti, what Rotti?**

You'd think after the whole _Mulan_ ordeal, Koryn and Eira would've stopped wanting to kill fictional characters. Well, that was most certainly not the case. One day, after school, Koryn and Eira met up at Eira's flat to watch — weeeell, _re_watch — _Repo! The Genetic Opera_. It wasn't the first time they'd seen it, they knew most of the songs by heart, yet it never got boring. They still cried at the same parts, yelled the same things at the same characters, complained about the exact same things, loved the same characters even more after every time they watched the film and hated the same characters more as well. Yet what changed this time was that they were absolutely fed up with Rotti Largo. In fact, Eira had to stop Koryn from throwing a knife at the telly because, well, she happened to like that television.

"Relax, take deep breaths," Eira told her. Koryn glared at her.

"How come you're calm about it?!" she demanded.

"Stress management classes, remember?" Eira replied.

"Right." Koryn then proceeded to mumble about how it was unfair she hadn't been assigned to that class yet and she damned the school for the thousandth time before turning back to _Repo!_ "Oh, look at him! You can't be serious, stress management doesn't make miracles!"

"If you're saying that I don't want to punch the guy in the face a few times, you're wrong," Eira told her.

"Then how come you look so calm!?"

"Well, I'm plotting his murder, for one."

"Oh, you're gonna go and kill him?" Koryn asked. "Take me with you!"

"I was thinking more of a write-a-fanfic-where-you-kill-him kind of thing but—"

"Oh, come on!"

Eira sighed. "If you insist." She paused the TV. "Come alone, Pond. We better do this quick."

"Yay!" Koryn clapped happily. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed four knives, giving two of those to Eira and waiting for her friend to punch in the right info.

"Okay, hold on," Eira said, and Koryn did as she was told, grabbing her friend's arm as she pressed a button on her wrist strap and they were transported into one of the many _Repo!_ universes. "Here we are. Now we just need to find—" She looked up to find out that they were in Rotti's office, with said man sitting at his desk right in front of them. "Oh. Well that was quick."

"Who are you!?" Rotti demanded.

Koryn rolled her eyes. "We're people, human beings. Use your brain, for Christ's sake!" Then she mumbled, "If you've got one." Eira chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure he's got one. One does not become the richest and most powerful man in _Repo!_ without a brain," Eira pointed out.

"_Touché_."

"Now, Rotti Largo? You have failed this city," Eira said menacingly, then turned to Koryn. "Sorry, had to add that little _Arrow_ reference in there. Why don't you start?"

Koryn hadn't started _Arrow_ yet, but she didn't mind her friend making references as long as there weren't any spoilers — she did want to watch it, after all. "It would be my pleasure." Koryn fake-bowed.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Rotti screamed, obviously pissed they hadn't answered. "How the hell did you get in here?!"

"It's weird not to see him singing," Eira commented, voicing Koryn's thoughts.

"That's what I was going to say."

"ANSWER ME!"

"Jeez, calm down, mate." Koryn took out one of her knives and spun them around in her hand. "This is going to be fun." She threw the knife at him, hitting him dead in the stomach. "OH!" She jumped, a grin on her face. "DID YOU SEE THAT?! I'M AWESOME!" Koryn did a weird dance.

Eira chuckled and shook her head at her friend. "All right, my turn." She threw one of the knives and hit him in the shoulder. Rotti — who wasn't dead yet, which was weird but Koryn shrugged it off — screamed. "Oh well." Eira shrugged. "At least I hit the target."

"Uh huh." Koryn threw her knife and it hit his chest. "YES! GIVE THIS GIRL A HIGH-FIVE!" Koryn turned to Eira, who high-fived her. "I'M AWESOME!"

"Indeed you are." Eira nodded. "My turn." She also hit him in the chest. By the time she did so, Rotti was already dead. "OH! DID YOU SEE THAT?! I'M AWESOME TOO!"

"YAY!" They high-fived once more, and then the doors burst open, revealing the two guards that usually accompanied Rotti in the film. "Uh oh. We should go now."

"Agreed." Eira hooked her arm through Koryn's and pressed a button on her dimension cannon, taking them back home. Then she remembered, "DAMN! We left the knives over there."

"Oh, who cares?" Koryn shrugged it off.

Eira considered. "Meh, you're right. Want to continue watching _Repo!_?" she asked her friend.

"Nah, let's watch _Monty Python_ instead," Koryn proposed.

"Oki doki."

"Artichoki," Koryn added. Eira laughed.

"All right, let's start this film."

_Monty Python and the Holy Grail_ was, like _Repo!_, another of those films they could watch and rewatch without getting tired. When the film ended, Koryn walked back home with a sense of satisfaction, a grin on her face during the rest of the entire day, even when she found her annoying mum and brother back at home. She didn't give a damn: Rotti Largo was dead, and her hatred against that character had been appeased.


End file.
